Don't Judge Me
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Carlos sees something heartbreaking about his boyfriend, Kendall, online. What does Kendall have to say about it? Will their relationship survive or will Carlos call it quits after learning this information? Or does Carlos have everything all wrong? Based on the song Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown.


**A/N: This is just a one shot that magically popped up in my head while I listened to Chris Brown's song Don't Judge Me. It is nothing like the music video because I honestly had no idea how the video related to the song but whatever. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Carlos...come look at this." I heard my friend Stephanie say. We were in the library looking up things for a book report.

"Stephanie, why are you on the school website?"

"I heard some things about your boyfriend."

"Kendall? What did you hear?" I asked her as I rounded the table with my book in hand. She gasped at the computer screen and I moved quicker to see what it was. My eyes widened and I dropped the book I was holding.

"Carlos, I-" Stephanie stopped talking when a tear fell from my eyes as my blood boiled. There was a picture of Kendall with some blonde girl. They seemed to be having a picnic lunch. I recognized the blanket from when we went on a picnic date. But they weren't eating like we did. They were making out. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I stormed out of the library and headed towards his classroom. I knew he had art so I turned in that direction. I could hear Stephanie calling after me but I didn't care. As I turned the corner I saw him in the hall.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He asked when he saw my face.

"Don't you fucking 'hey babe' me you fucking cheater!" I yelled at him. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"What, you thought I wouldn't find out? IT'S ON THE FUCKING SCHOOL WEBSITE!"

"What? Carlos, I-"

"Save it. We're over." I told him, turning around. I saw Stephanie looking as shocked as him as I walked past her.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I walked back to the library.

* * *

Kendall's POV

"Wait, what happened?" Logan asked me as I sat down at my seat, looking at my painting of me and Carlos.

"He said I cheated on him and how it was on the school website but I don't understand. I've never cheated on him."

"Well, you know how Carlos is. He's impulsive. He probably let his emotions get ahead of him before he looked at the whole thing. Just sit him down and talk to him." James told him.

"That's not going to happen. When Carlos is mad he doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"Don't worry we can work something out." James assured him.

"Wait, you said he said something about the school website?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's check." Logan said, pulling out his phone. He went to the schools website and began to look through the pictures. I watched over his shoulder but stopped once I remembered that he hated that. James tried to comfort me but he knew it would do any good so he stopped.

"I don't see any- woah!" I snatched the phone from him and my eyes widened when I saw the picture of me and my old girlfriend.

"That's Jo!" James yelled.

"Yeah, I know."

"You're cheating on him with Jo?"

"I'm not cheating on him." I said, punching his arm. I stared at the picture and started to notice the small things while Logan comforted his boyfriend. That was the same picnic blanket we used on our date. I guess I have a thing for picnic dates. But I didn't cheat on him. This picture is from last year.

"This is before I met Carlos." I told them. Logan took the phone back and analyzed the picture himself.

"It is from last year. Now that I think about it, you did have a thing with Jo before you realized you were gay."

"But Carlos didn't know that and he thinks this was recent."

"This school really needs to add dates to their pictures." James commented and we all agreed.

"But guys what am I going to do. Carlos isn't going to let me talk to him."

"Well then you sing it to him." James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How in the world are you going to manage that?" Logan asked him.

"I know this little cabaret that I can convince him to go with and you just happen to sing there on that same night."

"That's genius James!" Logan exclaimed before kissing his boyfriend.

"I have my moments." He said, blushing.

"He's going to know something's up. I know my Carlos."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm going to have to do a little Kendall bashing." I glared at him and he just smiled. Jerk.

"If this doesn't work-"

"Don't worry, it will."

"Whatever."

* * *

Carlos' POV

"James I don't want to be here."

"You need something to get over he who shall not be named."

"James, it's Kendall not Voldemort." I told him as we walked in.

"Well, you still need to get over him."

"I don't see how a cabaret club will do that."

"Just mingle or something."

"Mingle? Everyone here looks boring."

"I'm trying to help, just relax and chill. Get your mind off of him." I sighed and sat at a both that was close to the stage as some woman read a poem about cats or something.

James excused himself to the bathroom when she was done. I looked around me and saw that almost everyone here was with someone or sitting miserably by themselves There were a couple of groups of friends and some people who looked drunk. I sat there and watched as a guy walked on stage and sung a terrible version of 'Hey There Delilah' and he tried to replace the lyrics with some woman he was singing to's name and it was terrible but she seemed to love it. James sat back down and raised an eyebrow at him before he looked at me.

"He sucks and the lyric change isn't working."

"James, why are we here?"

"To cheer you up."

"Seeing other sappy couples isn't going to help me."

"Well, I heard in the bathroom that this guy is going up there and he's singing a really deep song. Maybe you two can like connect or something."

"Did you try and hook me up with someone in the bathroom?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No that's slutty-ish. It has to be in the main area of the place or they're just looking for sex."

"Well is this guy good?"

"I think so." James said before some guy walked on stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have someone here who's new so show him so love." He said before everyone began to clap as the curtains opened. My eyes widened when I noticed that it was Kendall.

"James, you set me up." I said, looking at him.

"Just hear him out."

"No! He cheated on me!"

"No he didn't. Just listen to him and stop being such a drama queen!" I sighed and turned away from the stage. James hit me on my shoulder and pointed to the stage as the music started. Kendall looked over at me and I could see tears forming in his green eyes as he began to sing.

_You are going to have to look up the lyrics and listen to them because people have a problem with posting them and they talk about reporting and crap like that. You know just taking the fun out of everything even when I don't claim anything. Sorry if this message kind of ruins the story but that's what happens when people decide that they want to be fun suckers. Sorry._

I couldn't help but let tears fall from my eyes as Kendall sang. He started to cry in the middle of him singing and I just wanted to run up there and hug him. Logan was standing behind him singing back up and when he saw me, he gestured for me to come up there. Kendall was still staring at the ground, trying to pull himself together. I walked up on stage and when he saw me he sighed.

"Carlos, I swear I have never cheated on you. The picture you saw was from last year. It was before we even met. I love you so much and I don't want us to be over."

"Kendall, I was stupid and over-reacting and I should've just given you a chance to explain yourself. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." He said before he pulled me in for a kiss. We immediately heard cheering and I quickly broke away from him and hid my face in his shirt as I blushed. We were still on the stage and I'm pretty sure they heard everything. He grabbed my hand and we walked off the stage.

"I'm promise that I will listen more if something like this ever happens again."

"You don't have to worry about that and I'm sorry for having you come here and listen to these terrible people sing." Kendall said as we made our way to the doors.

"Well, they all weren't bad. I loved the beautiful blonde pouring his heart out on stage." I said, smiling.

"He might already be taken by the most beautiful boy in the world." He told me, kissing my cheek.

"You two are more dramatic than a spanish soap opera." James said as he pulled Logan out the doors of the cabaret.

* * *

**A/N: I had to end with a joke because of how dramatic this was. Not to mention, it's the truth. I love this song so much. If you liked this please leave a review. :D**


End file.
